Digimon:RED
by DoseNotMatter
Summary: I never asked to become a "HERO" but was thrown in to a new world and a team that have no idea how to be one, Guess I have to work with this
1. The Adventure starts in 5

Two people are going down A wooded road in a red car with the forest going by the driver was looking at the road with A outer occupant was looking out the windows at the trees going by

"I don't need camp it's just going to be boring " said a 14 year old with buzz cut he was wearing red coat with it open a white undershirt, tan pants with combat boots ,on his head was a pair of sliver goggles

the driver sighed "I told you Danny you need to hang out with kids you own age and some culture i will be there with you as counselor and your mother will be there in a few days and there will be plenty of thing to do at camp " the driver was a tall man with a red shirt, black vest and pants topped off with a cow boy hat and sun glasses

Danny just looked back out the window and things fell silent

"How long till we're there ?"

"About 10 or 15 minutes"

" When can i have my Revolver back?"

The driver sighed "After summer so quit asking you're sounding like Scout"  
Danny chuckled at the comment "At lest I can use the huntsmen and this "  
he pulled out a butterfly knife and flipped it open  
Danny stared doing simple tricks

"You are going to cut your self like last time " the driver said in a mocking tone  
"I know" the kid reasoned  
driver just laughed at his "your hanging with spy to much"  
"He gives good gifts even if i have to work for them " with a wide smile on his face  
the driver just chuckled " This is going to be a integrating summer"

"You have no idea uncle" still messing with the butterfly knife

" You better not be planing anything dangers"

"Nothing out of the ordinary "

"You can't here " uncle told in a stern tone

"What why ?"

"This is not the bad lands and there are others who have not grown up with mercs " he was not looking from the corner of his eye

"How else I'm going to have fun?"

"Make friends ' swim 'shoot some arrows and many more "

"How I'm I going to swim at night or with my pants on oh how about i just show everyone my leg and get it over with " said Danny in a sarcastic tone

"OK OK calm down i did not mean it like that "

Danny just rolled his eyes and flips his knife around he saw the sign for the camp pass by  
they pulled in parked next to one of the 3 buses

"Come on now mate were burning daylight " he stepped out of the car and took a deep breath

Danny got out and looked around tents were being put up and kids were talking,playing or just trying to beat the heat  
he walked to the trunk of the car opens it grabs a big red tool box and a duffle bag walks to his uncle and holds out the duffle bag

"oh thank you Danny" then slings it over his shoulder  
then pulled out a note pad for his vest pocket flipped thru it then marked off a box

"ok you are accounted for your tent is

5

with 4 others"

"were is the tent ?"

"hmmm by the lake "

Danny stared to walk to the lake  
the uncle stared to a group of kids to take his side of role call and assign tents

the 14 year old

went to the lake he passed by some kids most of them ignored him some gave him a side glance

after a few minute of walking the tent was in view it was the right size for 5 people. there was a small sign with a number 5 on it Danny just looked at it for a second and headed to the lake.

once he was at the lake he saw a old wooden building no bigger then a shed then look out on the lake he got close to the edge of the lake he took in a deep breath then set down his tool box down then it opened on its own then quickly transformed in to a lawn chair with a small umbrella he sat down and stared to relaxing enjoying the small shade

"ahhh what a good day " with a small grin on his face

he put his hands behind his head enjoying himself till he heard a girl voice

"whoa look at that "

"Day is bad now" he frowned

Danny look out the corner of his eye a girl dressed in a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists topped off with large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring along with a brown bag slug over her shoulder also had brown hair

"Where did you get that" she asked with a smile

"I made it with my uncle hes a engineer" Danny told her

"wow that amazing" the girl sounded impressed then she walked closer "was it hard to build?"

"Not really my uncle is really good" he simply said

he looked out to the lake

"oh i almost forgot to introduce my self i can be so dense some times " she said embarrassed

"you said it not me but i can be the same way sometimes names Dan yours?" he turned to face her the 14 year old was now sitting on the side of the chair

she laughed "my name is Mimi" with a smile

"whoa cool chair " said a girl new voice she wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button,d

ark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles a blue helmet with light blue straps with orange hair

" I know right whats your name mines Dan and this is Mimi" Danny said with a cheeky grin

"oh um im Sora nice to meet you two" she said with a smile

"you too Sora " said Mimi

Danny got up and the chair folded back in to the tool box

"So what brings you two here ?" asked Danny

Before they could answer something stared falling form the sky it was snow few flacks fell around them Danny healed out his hand and watched a few melt in his hand the two girls were just staring in the sky at the wonder of snow in summer but that did not last long it stared snowing hard and fast Danny quickly grabbed his tool box and stared running tords the wooden building with the others not far behind him they all got in the building

"how is it snowing it's summer " Mimi said confused

"it's simple" Danny said while taking out his phone then flipped it open

"oh really what is the reason then? " Sora asked with a hint of sarcasm

"It's magic " he told her he was trying to dial a number on his cell but he had no single

"ha ha very funny Dan" she said in full sarcasm

suddenly the door opened and two people ran in covered in snow one was a young kid with red hair and older one with blue hair

the small kid was wearing an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif

with red hair  
the older one was wearing large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue knee high socks, white bag slung over his sholder and red and white boots

they both were out of breath

"we made it " the old one said

"what brings you two here " asked Danny in a mocking tone

they noticed the outer three

"oh hi there I'm Izzy" the younger one introduce him self

"Names Joe" older kid introduce him self

"hi there" Mimi walked up to them "are you two OK?

"ya just a little cold " said Joe

"nice to meet you two" Danny haled out his hand

Joe shook it then Izzy

"names Dan"

"Sora"

"Mimi"

They all sounded off there names

"Whats with the tool box?" Izzy asked

"I keep my stuff in it and its a gift from my uncle" Danny told him

"Oh cool"

"Whats in your back pack?" Danny asked

"Oh it's laptop" he pulled out his yellow

"Looks nice but the color as you can see from what im wearing a like red "

"Maybe just a little to mush red " said Mimi "why not different colors "

"Nah red is the family color" danny informed them

"Why red" asked Izzy

"Its just a very nice color" said Danny

"If you say so"

"I do say so " he said in joking tone and laughed

Mimi laughed at the bad joke

"How long do you think the snow is going to last" asked Sora looking out the window "Wait i think it's slowing down"

"Really?" Joe walked to a different window

"looks like it " said Izzy

Danny with tool box in hand opened the door and walked out as the storm but after a few protests from the others the storm just stopped as fast as it came

The rest walked out and saw a aurora borealis in they sky

Danny just said "wow that's neat"

Joe just look at him "neat that all you can say none of this should possible"

"But here is it right in front of us"

Joe just faced palmed

"What is that " Mimi was pointing at a giant blue portal in the say

Everyone just stared at it with fear and confusion of what ever the hell was going on

"Well that's new" Danny said in a confused tone while starching his head

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY" yelled Joe running his hand thru his hair

"ya why?"

Then out of the portal shot out Five small beams of light everyone covered there face the beams hit the ground in front of each one of them they left small holes in the snow Danny bent down and looked into the hole a small light floated out of the hole he just grabbed it  
the thing was a small device with a tiny antenna, screen and two buttons

"Well what I'm I holding " he was now scratching his head

He looked around and saw everyone else had one

"It's so cute " said Mimi she hooked it her bag

Everyone else was just standing and trying to understand what is going on this has stared as one interesting summer but it going to get more wired as the water from the lake stared to rise and made a tunnel of water and pulled everyone in.


	2. Alert! the Adventure has stared

Danny started coming too first thing the 14 year old noticed that he was on his back and in a forest he looked around and saw his toolbox

"what the hell just happened"

"there you are Danny " said a robotic voice

Danny quickly sat up and saw what looked like a small rocket no longer then his forearm in a tree it had a red triangle head with a cylinder body and arm's with 3 sharp claws on each hand

"what the hell are you" asked Danny

"i'm a digimon names Redmissimon" said the little rocket

"well you can call me Dan" said Danny with a smile

"thought it was Danny?"

"i wanted to asked about that who told you who i was?" with a slight hint of aggression

"I've known sense i hatched and just seems i know who you are its hard to explain" Redmissimon try to explain

"you hatched?"

"yes your point?"

"your a robot right?"

"i'm a cyborg type"

Danny just stared at the little rocket he picked up his tool box and stared walking Redmissimon stared falling him

"why are you fallowing me " Danny asked

"i'm your partner"

"said who?"

"no one i just have a feeling"

Danny just laughed "well fine then"

"AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP" it was joe's voice he ran out of the bushes to the right of danny with a small brown "seal" floating behind him it had no back fins and orange hair on top of its head

"wait joe don't go im not going to hurt you "the seal said

danny just grabbed the back of Joe's shirt

"hold your horses they wont hurt us "

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!?" joe yelled

"1 don't yell in my face or i will headbutt you 2 they would have done it my now"

Joe just stared at him the seal landed on this shoulder he frecked out and fell on ground then something big flue over them everyone looked up and saw it was red and mean looking

"red any idea what that was?" Danny asked in weirdly calm tone

"you talking to me Danny?" Redmissimon pointed to him self

"No the outer native that's red " He said in a sarcastic tone

"so the Kuwagamon that just flew over us?" the rocket ponied to the sky

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE FREAKING OUT"

"Joe calm down Kuwagamon is harmless " said the brown seal

"who are you by the way" Danny asked

"oh im Bukamon" he said with a smile

"about the giant beetle is it really harmless?"

"ya just don't challenge him or take his food "

"lets get moving "

"were are we going ?" asked joe

"don't know better then staying in the open"

he just nodded and flowed danny in to the woods after

"have you seen sora,mimi or izzy? "asked Danny

"um no when i woke and ran when i saw Bukamon" Joe pointed to the Digimon

"they should not be far " right after saying it Kuwagamon came around and dives bomb's taking a few tree tops with him everyone ran and dogged the falling tree's Danny reached into his coat and tried to pull something out but then realized nothing was there he swore under his breath

"joe you ok any thing broken?"

"No dont think so"

"Good we need to hind now he will come back " he quickly looked around the sky

" Bukamon, Red know any place to hide"?

"i dont understand he is never this vilont " said Bukamon

"we can worry about that later " said Red

"but-

Danny cut him off "Place to hide now " he said in a deep tone

"um this way it's not to far"

"good lets go"

they all hurried to the hiding place Red and Bukamon lead the way

"this is it " Bukamon said pointing to a large tree

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO HIDE?" yelled joe he was shaking

"like this "said the floating seal he just went thru the bark

"it hallow inside " he said with a smile

joe just stared at it in confusion "how?"

"just accept and move on mate " Danny told him as he walked into the tree

Joe fallowed everyone into the tree after everyone was in Danny sat down his tool box and sat down next to it Red came and landed on the tool box

"so do we have a plan?" red asked

"stand by for now "

"why?"

"im in a new place i know nothing about so for now we wait "

"What about the others"? Joe asked worried

Danny just sat there suddley a part of the tree stared fading away in the hole that was made was Sora with little flower thing it had pink body and blue pestles on his head

"oh you guys got digimon too" she said

"are you ok" joe asked

"ya just woke up with her next to me " she was pointing to the flower at her feet

"im yokomon" it said with a sweet smile

"nice to meet you " Danny said to her

"aww thank you " smile got bigger

"seen izzy or mimi?"

"um no sorry" said in a sad tone

Danny got up and picked up his tool box and walked passed her

"we need to move"

"who put you in charge?" she asked

"no one i just barked orders and people fallowed them"

she just rolled her eyes

"oh there you are can you help me this thing wont stop fallowing me " ask Izzy as he came out of the buses with a small light pink pink blob with arms

"hi there i'm motimon" he said hiding behind izzys leg

"oh looks like everyone got one how integrating" he said

Then Kuwagamon made a dive bomb close to us everyone ducked and looked around to see were he landed for a split second everything with quiet then there was two screams that were heard

"I think that was mimi we need to find her" said Sora

"lets go" ordered Danny

he stared on his way to the location of the screams everone and there digimon fallowed them they got closer and the screams got louder then out of nowhere Mimi slammed into Izzy both of them landed on the ground with loud hurtful thud

they let out groin of pain

"oh my are you ok Mimi" said a seed looking digimon it was green and had stem sprouting out of its back with two leaves on its back

"um im fine WAIT IZZZY" see look down on the poor boy then look around to see everyone around her she looked like she was about to cry the little seed Digimon went up to her and tried to comfort her

"don't cry Mimi "

Kuwagamon let a loud buzzing sound as it got closer everyone looked at the raging beetle everyone just stared to run with the red menace on there heels

they all made it to a cliff they were only a few feet away from it .

"oh now we are so dead there is no way out " Joe stared freaking out

"im to young to die " mimi in a full blown cry now

everyone but danny stared to freak out Kuwagamon was now broke the tree line them of them all there Digimon got in front of them red seemed to be leading them.

"we waited are whole life's for this were not going to just stand by and let you guys get hurt" red said in a very convent tone

the others riled behind him ready for a fight

" Tanemon come back you'll get hurt or worse " yelled Mimi

"no i'm will not stand by and let him hurt you"

then they all charged at the giant beetle red launched a fire ball the rest bowled bubbles they all had no effect on Kuwagamon he swang his arm and hit them all and flung them back to the kids the Digimon got up and ready to fight.

"we will not give up " said red in a pained voice

"im behind you solder " said danny

"ya you don't have to fight alone" Sora yelled

"are probably of wining is low but i wont leave you guys behind " Izzy said

"I'm behind you guys too " Joe spoke up

"I dont want anyone to get hurt but i'll never leave you guys behind " Mimi said

then all the digimon stared to glow all around of them

RedMissimon Digivole to RedCommandramon now a Red dinosaur with pixel skin was at wast height clad in Black combat armor that look like it was for S.W.A.T units in his claws was a double barrel shot gun

Yokomon Digivole to Biyomon a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg.

Bukamon Digivole to Gomamon a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping o

Motimon Digivole to Tentomon He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines.

Tanemon Digivole to Palmon a slight over waist height  
It a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

All the kids were at aww at what there partners have becomes everone was just gawking at the there Digimon After a few seconds Red reatched to his side and thew a small rectangle at the enemy it stuck to its head Kuwagamon tried to wipe off but before he could the thing exploded the blast made it take a step back Then Biyomon shot out a spinning green fire hit the giant beetle in the chest then Tentomon flew over and chared a ball of electricity with his wings when it hit and stunned Palmon turned her claws in to vines and was able to trip the big lug on its back Gomamon got up close and slashed at the beetles leg the attack left 3 large marks.

"not bad Red " said Danny

"thanks you Sir"

Before anyone else could talk Kuwagamon got up it crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids and Digimon are on and letting it fall into the river. Everyone was falling in to the cold water.


	3. Red in the water

As everyone tried there best to stay above water Mimi, Joe and Danny were having a harder time then everyone else because of the heavy lodes they have with them

"Don't worry everyone i got this" Gomamon dived down into the water

after a few seconds a large school of multi color Fish went under everybody the fish came together to make a makeshift raft everyone was trying to catch there breath

Joe was the first to speck up thru heavy breaths " This is madness"

"I'm used to wired things but this a whole new level for me " Danny said laying on his back

"is everyone ok?" Gomamon asked as he got on the fish raft

groans were used as yeses from everyone the little seal looked ahead looking for a place to drop off at.

Red spoke up "There is a good place" he pointed to a small clearing on the shore line Gomamon saw it and told the fish to head to it once they got there they got onto land they just sat down Mimi was under a tree with Palmon sitting next to her Joe was on his hands and knees his partner patting his back sore was on her knees Sora leaned on a a tree using one arm to support her self Biyomon was trying to make she she would not fall. Izzy sat crossed legged Tentomon stood behind him Danny just lays on his back With his tool box next to him taking deep breaths with is eyes closed RedCommandramonn stayed close to him with his arms crossed. Everyone just sat in silence for a while then Danny sat up and crossed his legs he reatched in to his wet pocket and pulled out his phone fliped it open and saw it was water logged. His gaze went to Izzy

"Hey Izzy hows the laptop?"

he looked up and did not seem very concerned about it he reatched in to his pack and pulled it out

"No worry it's water proof"

"That's cool " said Tentomon

"okay now that everyone got a chance to catch the breath anyone really hurt?

everybody shook there heads Danny got up picked up his tool box

"We're moving out"

"What?! we almost died " Sora in a angry tone

"Sora calm down " Biyomon told her

"I have to agree with Sora" Joe said as he got up

"Can we just stay here for a time?" Mimi chimed in

"They are tired sir sure you want to move out?" asked Red

"We need a safer place were to close to that things territory once we are far away we can rest then"

"That sounds fair" said Palmon

"ya he'd be hunting us " Gomamon in a worried tone

"What why?!" Joe ask

"he dose not take losing very well" he avoid eye contact

Danny just stared walking everybody just stared and fallowed him into the forest

he lead the group thru the unknown

"Red do you know what's this way?" Danny asked

"No sir this is are first time here "

"ya we never been out of that part of the island" said Tentomon

The humans just stopped in the tracks and look at the large ladybug

"What did i say?"

"How did we get to a island " Joe ran his hands thru hair

"this is just i don't know anymore " Sora said in a sad tone

"well this just got more interesting" Izzy said

"hey guy why so sad this can be a fun" Mimi try to cheer everyone up

"Mimi i know what your trying to do but its not working" Danny told her

She looked at the ground with a frown with nothing else to do everyone moved on

kept walking after a hour of walking they made it to a beach they looked down the shore line and saw Five phone booths everyone just looked at them then they stared running to the booths everybody went up to one. Each did a different number Joe tried 9-1-1 but all he got was a ad for a comic book same thing happened to everyone else just different ads

"why is this not working " Joe said "and who is Saxtion Hal?"

"oh he's a comic book character" Izzy Told him

"I read a comic once when i was waiting in a store once" said Sora

"What are they about" asked Mimi

"Merasmus you there?" Danny said in to the phone"Hello i swear i will reach thru this phone and beat in to a bloodly pulp and rip your dress if you don't pick up"

after a few seconds he ripped the phone of the box and tossed it in the wood

"Hey Dan you can't do the that " yelled Joe

"why not dose not look like there these even work " Danny told him

"That's not the point you have no right to break it more then it already is " he walked up to him they kept fighting about the damage to the booths till Joe spoke

up pitching the bridge of his nose

"this is stupid lets just drop it "

"agreed I been meaning to ask whats in your bag?" Danny asked "same goes with you Mimi"

Everyone gathered around and Joe put his bag on the ground

"well i got two first aid kits and 5 emergency rations" as he buts the gear on the ground

Mimi did the same" Well i don't have munch food just a bag of chips and a half eaten sandwich and a few camping supplies" she but it all on the ground in front of everyone

"i got a candy bar but that all i got " Sora thru in on the pile

"i got nothing sorry guy's" Izzy told everybody

"What do you got Dan?" Joe asked him

He was going thru his tool back

"well i got some spare shirt's a collapsible shovel, different pair of boots, and a flare gun and a few Sandvich's" He told everybody

"Can we eat?" asked Mimi

"We need to ration what we got first"Joe told them

"This is really good"

"ya my uncle love's them"

Danny was shearing on of his Sandvich's with Red

"WE HAVE RATION IT DAN" Joe yelled

"If we all share with the Digimon we have less then a day worth of food" he told

"its ok we can hunt and gather are own food"tentomon said

"Ya don't worry about us Joe we can take care of are self's " Gomamon

"if your sure about it" Joe said

"Hey there is something in the water" Palmon pointed to a giant rock but it was moving

"why is a rock moving?" Sora asked

"the more pressing question is why is it moving too us?!" Danny said

it was heading to the shore

"maybe it's friendly ?" Mimi said in a worry tone

"Do we really want to find out?" Izzy asked

The "rock" stopped only a few yards away form shore Danny reached into the tool box and pulled out his sliver flare gun called the scorch shot. A huge pink Digimon with it's most of it's body in the shell dragged around had a dinosaur like head and yellow tentacle's on top at the end of the it fingers were suckers it charged the kids everyone got out of the way, the phone booths were all smashed to scrap. The kids Digimon tried to attack but all did not work but Red who was no ware to be seen

"were too hungry " Tentomon said

"sorry " all the digimon said

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Danny yelled he shot one of his flare a

"It's Shellmon " Said Gomamon "he was never friendly "

someing stuck to the side of the Shellmons face then explosion went off it left a black mark on the side of the cheek it looked around and saw Red standing there

it tried to crush him but Red was able to roll out of the way and fired buck shot into it's hand

"Take that" Red threw a bomb but this time Shellmon batted it away and land into the water it slammed the ground and was able to pin Red under his hand

"RED" Danny picked up a piece of sharp scrap and started hitting the Shellmon in the hand but after 3 hits Shellmon grabbed him with tentacles and started to squeezes him he was able to get a arm out and his butterfly knife to start stabbing the tentacle

"DANNY" Red yelled

A glow came from Danny's pocket was then Red stared to glow too

RedCommandramonn digivole to RedSealsdramon Red became bigger about 7 feet tall he was completely covered in a wet suit with Red light combat armor his helmet had a fin and on top of it and a pair of goggles with one of the lenses was dark red

Shellmon tried to hit Red but he dodge its arm Faster then Shellmon could react Red got into its face and punched its jaw he kept jumping around dodging and throwing punches

"whoa that's amazing " Sora Said "can you do that Biyomon?

"yes all digimon can" she told her

"should we help them?" Izzy asked

Red pulled out a combat knife and cut Danny free

"Good work Red"Danny said "Now kick this things ass back to were it came from"

"Understood sir " Red gave thumbs up he set down his partner and went back to the fight after more punch and kick's the Shellmon retreat into his shell to hide Red tried to stab the it but had no effect on it

"That's good Red just push him back in "

"Got it sir"

Red was able to push the shell back in to the water it drifted till it stared to sink  
Danny sat down on the ground and stared to breathe pretty hard

"Dan you ok?" Joe got next to him

"I just out of breath don't worry"

Joe held out his hand Danny grabbed it and pulled himself up  
Red came up to everyone He glowed out of it was his old self

"good work Red "

"thank you Sir" he saluted

After clean up and everyone got some food they stared to walk down the shore line in to the next adventure in this crazy world.

 **Author note Thank everyone for checking out my story**

 **Any suggestions are accepted need some gun ideas for Danny**

 **Any questions just ask and crest ideas are welcome too**


	4. Run Maggots

"Why not stay in that form Red?" Danny asked

"it takes a lot energy to keep it up"

"good to know "

The group kept walking till they left beach and back into the forest as they walk street signs stared to show up on the trees

"This place keep's getting weirder" Sora said

"Is it really that weird?" Biyomon asked

"Where we are from it is" Izzy said

"Things like this are all over the island" Tentomon told everyone

Danny took note to that

There trek thru the wood contented till something big and black crashed out of nowhere,it looked like a triceratops but with one horn and covered in shiny black armor. Everyone freaked out and ran away from it

"what is that scary thing " Mimi yelled

"Monochromon it's armor stronger then steel " Red yelled as he shot at the Digimon all it did was get the Dinosaur angry to him it charged at the commando Danny shot a flare at the beast it hit in the eye that blinded the Digimon

"MOVE NOW" Danny yelled to everyone

Joe lead the way with the group fallowing him as Red and Danny were in back watching the Monochromon to make sure it did not fallow them after running for a while they slowed down and caught there breath

"Is everyone alright?" mimi asked

everybody nodded and looked around and saw that they were on the eage of the tree line next to a large lake with a small island that was connected by a land land bridge but what caught most of everyone's attention was that on the island was a trolley car

"Is that a trolley car?" Izzy asked in pure confusion

"After everything we've seen I'm not surprised any more" said sora

"Can we rest now?" asked Mimi


	5. Set Up Time

Danny looked at Mimi rolled his eyes and walked every one fallowed to the small land bridge

"This will be a good place to rest for awhile " Danny told them

"thank goodness"said Sora "my feet are sore"

Danny opens the door to the trolley car and looked around it was just like any trolley car seats on both size of the car they did not look very patted

"It looks close to sun set" Izzy said

"We got less then a hour " Danny told them

"Is this place safe?" Mimi asked

"Its better then nothing" Red said

"We will protect you if any thing try and hurt any of you " Gomamon proudly said

rest of the Digimon agreed everyone stared to set up a basic camp sight

everybody was doing there own thing to help Gomamon and Joe were at the water edge trying to get some fish to eat. Izzy and Tentomon wear checking out the car mimi and Palmon were with them Sora was with Danny getting wood for a fire there Digmon parthers were helping out and keeping a keen eye out for any danger

"so why did you go to camp?" Sora awkwardly asked

"My mom and one of my uncles wanted me to make friend with kids my own age"Danny told her "what about you?"

"Oh i was thinking it be fun but never thought we be flung into this madness"

"You should meet my family we get in crazy things most days" Danny chuckles

"So wear you from?" she asked

"The US " he told her

"wow why did you come half way around the world just to come to camp" she ask surprised

Danny just kept picking sticks "No not like that my mom and uncle had work in japan and i tagged along during the job my mother saw camp was coming up and volunteered for it and signed me up"

"what kind of "job" dose your family do" sora said as she tried to pull a branch down

"Stop that and pick one off the ground"

"why?"

he just faced palmed "dead one burn better then live one so no live wood"

she let go of the branch "Oh ok sorry"

"its fine this should be good HEY RED WE ARE HEADING BACK NOW"

they all stared to head back too camp


	6. Fishing

As Gomamon was getting fish for everyone he already had 6 in a pile next Joe who sat cross legged on the edge of the water in deep thought about what has happened in just a few hours it was a lot for the 13 year old 

"Joe you okay ?" his partner asked? 

Joe was rocked out of his thoughts "um yes just got a lot of things on my mind " 

"if you need to talk i can lend a ear" as the seal crawled next to Joe 

he sighed "Well i on verge of a mental break down only a few hours ago i was at camp and now im in a place with monsters that will kill us " he put his head in his hands "im scared" he was close to crying Gomamon hugged him and both just stayed like that for a few minute 

'Thank you Gomamoni needed that " 

He just smiled "Any time that's what friends do any thing else you need to get off your chest?" 

"No not really I'll let you know " he replied "Is that all the fish?" 

"Yes Joe should we get the others for dinner?" 

"Dan and Sora should be back soon hopefully they ran in any trouble " 

"They are fine didnt you see how RedCommandramon beat that shelmon so no worry he might not show it but that was happy about the fight " 

"what do you mean?" 

Gomamon picked up some fish "well scene we hatched he was never happy sitting still or being calm" 

"so he was looking for a fight?" asked Joe as he picked up the rest fish 

"Yes if not us it be a tree ,rock or a bush he also tried and fight Biyomon the most for some reason" As he walked to the fire pit and set the fish down next to the pit

 **Author Note : I'm doing short chapters for a while  
**

 **Still need a crest for danny and gun's for him any ideas are welcomed just PM me with your ideas**


	7. Ready in 5

As Joe was setting the fish down he saw Danny's red tool box and thought what was in there he looked it over it was rather large and panted on it was a 24 and a fire emblem on the other side of the box right under it was writhing it was in simple block "You are my sun shine"

"What are looking at Joe?" Gomamon asked

"At the art on Dan's Tool box" He answered back

"why?"

"Just seemed integrating"

There were sounds coming from the woods they both looked over to see Sora and Dan come back with wood in there arms

"Oh hey see you got the fish" Danny praised

"Ya was not very hard " Gomamon said

Danny placed his wood pile in to the pit Sora put her pile next to the pit then she sat down

"So what has Izzy and Mimi doing ?" She asked

"There messing with the trolley car" Joe told her

It was getting pretty dark as they lit the fire with Danny's lighter as they sat around the fire Danny garbed a stick from the wood pile and stuck a fish on it and stared to cook it

"It should not take long to cook" He told everyone he kicked the side of his tool box and to unfolded into the his chair and he sat down Joe had his mouth agape

"How did you get that?" he asked

"Me and my uncle made it " Danny said as he laid back"Any one going to take first watch?"

"Well I'm willing to " Joe said "how long are the shifts?"

"2 hour shifts will be a good start" Red told in firm tone

"Doesn't seem little long?" Sora asked

"Not really now if my uncle was here he make a shift last 20 hours " Danny laugh

"The one who help make the chair?" she asked

"No a different one"

"how many uncles do you have?"

" I have eight " he said with a proud smile

"wow so four or each side of the family?"

before he could answer Mimi and Izzy with there Digimon walked up

"What smells so good?" Mimi asked

"Fish it should be ready soon " Danny told her as he got up and checked the fish

both of them sat down and watched the fire Mimi yawned after she did every one else stared to do the same

"Fish is done " Danny told everyone he took a bite out of his fish

Every body else took there food and stared to eat after there meal

"Joe still up for first watch?" Danny asked

"Yes"

"I'll take next shift you can use my chair "

"You sure?"

"Not really but hey your taking first shift "

"Oh ok thank you Dan "

"Just don't fall asleep"

"Got it "

"Good I'm going to sleep " Danny walk to the trolley car "Come on Red"

"Thanks for taking the shift Joe" Mimi said "I'm not good at staying up late"

"It's fine " Joe told her

"sure you be fine Joe? Izzy ask

"Yes now get some sleep you guys "

Everyone nodded and stared there way to the car Joe let out a sigh and sat down on Danny's chair Gomamon was next to him ready for the watch

"Hope this was a good idea " Joe said under his breath

"Don't be a downer we will do fine maybe even better" Gomamon tried to boost his confidence

"Hope your right"

They sat for about a hour Joe poked the fire to keep it going a few embers floated over to edge of the lake to a oddly colored patch of bright yellow that was floating in the water after the embers landed on it went under water glowing red eyes showed under the water. Mimi tossed and turned on the sits trying to sleep but she just could on get to sleep she tried her back, front and her side she sat up and looked around. Everyone else was fast asleep Palmon was on the sit next to her getting her rest she looked out the trolley lake side window it was peaceful stars reflate off the calm water as she was enjoying the view till she saw something in the water. It was moving under the water and seemed to be move to the trolley fast before she could warn anyone the car jumped and rocked her and everyone off there seats Mimi and Palmon landed on there back Danny found out how the floor tasted along with Red Sora ,Izzy and there partners suffered same as Mimi.


	8. Joe on his own

Joe jumped as he herd screams and saw the trolley car rock

"What was that?" he yelled

"Don't know , hope everyone is alright"Gomamon stated to the car

"Wait we don't know whats going on" Joe held out his hand

"So?" The seal kept going "Are friends might be hurt"

After a few seconds he was right behind his partner after a short run they were where the land bridge used to get to the car was broken in to pieces Joe cupped his hands around his mouth

"IS EVERY ONE OK?

Danny came to the window he looked pretty angry as he opened it

"JOE what the hell was that ?!" He said in a slightly harsh tone

"I don't know I just saw the car rock and heard screaming "

"You were on watch how do not know ?"

"It's not his fault" Mimi chimed in

Danny looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Um it came form lake something hit us form the water "

As both of them were talking a large snake like Digimon watched Joe from the water , in a slip second it raised its yellow head out of the water and let out a loud roar every one looked at the beast

"EVERYONE DOWN" Red yelled as he thru a time bomb out the window

Everyone dropped to the floor and covered there heads the bomb landed in the water close to the serpent and went off all it did was draw attention to the car then the serpent then it opened its mouth a frozen mist came out and covered the whole car in thick ice ,then it attention was on Joe. Gomamon jumped in front of him

"Um Gomamon what it that?" Joe slowly backing up

"He's Seadramon"

Suddenly it sweeps its tail across the shore Gomamon was able to duck under it but Joe got warped up in its tale and scream in pain from being constricted by the Serpent digimon

"NO STOP" Gomamon screamed back

A familiar bright light shined from Joes belt and his partner start to glow at the same time

Gomamon digivole to Ikkakumon grew into a giant white walrus with a long black horn on his head

Seadramon sprayed ice at Ikkakumon it froze his feet

"THAT WONT STOP ME" he rose up on his hind legs shattering the ice with ease then dived in the lake and charged at the Digimon at high speeds then slammed in to Seadramon yelling

"LET HIM GO"

It lost it's grip on Joe dropping him into the water he was able to keep his head above the water his partner swam to him Joe was able to get on his back

"Gomamon?" he ask thru breaths

"I'm Ikkakumon now" He said proudly

"Its like what happened at the beach"

Seadramon shot out of the water for the both of them before it could dig its teeth in them Ikkakumon horn shot off his head in mid flight it split in half to expose a missile it hit the serpent square in the face knocking it out and sinking to the bottom of the lake


	9. Aftermath

As Joe sat on back of Ikkakumon his heart was going 100 miles per hour and his breathing labored

"We won" he said in shaky tone

"Yes we did Joe hopefully he wont get back up" Ikkakumon said

Suddenly a muffled thud was herd from the frozen over car they both looked over to it

"Oh on we need to get them out of there " Joe said "hurry Ikkakumon they could be hurt "

"On it " he swam to the small island

As they got close they heard muffled yelling from the trolly before they could hear what was being said Ikkakumon glowed and shrank back into Gomamon making both of them swim on to the island

"Sorry I could not hold it any longer" Gomamon was breathing heavy as he laid on his back

"Its ok " Joe slowly got up

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING " it sounded like Dan yelling at someone

"what do you think there screaming about?" the digimon asked

"No idea" Joe walked to where he thinks the door it under 2 inches of ice "Any ideas how to get rid of the ice?"

"JOE IS THAT YOU?" he backed up from the sudden voice, it was Sora

"YES ITS ME "

"THANK GOODNESS WE HEARD LOT OF NOISE ARE YOU AND GOMAMON OK?"

"YES WE ARE GOMAMON DIGIVOLED "

"HE BEAT SEADRAMON?!" it was the voice of Biyomon

"YES NOW HOW WE GOING TO GET RID OF THE ICE?"

"BIYOMON CAN YOU MELT THE ICE?" Sora asked

"I'LL TRY EVERYONE STAND BACK"

Joe backed away from the ice slowly the ice was melting as about 3/4 thru door was kicked opened sending ice shards everywhere it was Danny his face and jacket was covered in soot

"What happened to you?!" Joe asked him

"Well my partner in his infinite wisdom was thinking setting off a bomb in a enclosed area to break the ice was a good idea " his eye was twitching as he talked

"I SAID SORRY " Red yelled behind me

"It will take more then that " he said as he walked away the dinosaur was right behind him

"So that was the thud we heard "

"My ears still hurt from it " Mimi said holding her ears Palmon was behind her looking up at her wishing she could help . Izzy and Sora walk off next with there partners splashing was heard everyone looked as saw Danny walking thru the shallow water to shore with Red fallowing him


	10. Aftermath pt2

After a rough night by the lake everyone was sore and tired but Danny and Joe both agreed that staying in one place was not a very good there were protests form most of the group protested to moving but Joe was able to convince them. They grabbed there gear and stared out in random direction Danny was leading the way after about a hour of walking 

"Can we rest my feet are killing me " Mimi complained 

"Sure we can"Sora told her 

Danny looked back at everyone 

"lets rest here " he pointed to a shaded rocks 

Everyone used the rocks a makeshift seats 

"Do we have a plan ?" Izzy asked 

"Walk till we find something " Danny told him laying on back on a rock 

"Is that it?" 

"Yep" 

After about 30 minutes of resting they kept going as they went they stared to see random road signs in the trees

"Well after last few days this no that wired" Sora 

Then Mimi pointed to the sky "What is that?" 

Everyone looked up and saw a black gear was floating in the sky slowly moving then it just shot out of sight to a mountain everyone just kept walking all put Joe 

"So no one is going to say anything about " He pointed at the sky 

"Nope" every one said 

As they walked and got to the end of the forest i just seem to end on a dime past the wood was just flat ground no grass or trees there was telephones doted around as far as they could see 

"Maybe we should fallow them" Izzy pointed out 

"Not like we anything better ideas"Joe said 

"This seems like a bad idea " Mimi piped upped 

"Any better ideas anyone?" Danny asked everyone 

it was meant with silence 

"Ok lets get going then" 

everyone went on to the flat ground and fallowed the poles


	11. Fire And Swaet

After about half an hour of walking the sun got higher in the sky and beat down on them. Most were sweating wiping there brow and trying to keep moving in the heat

"It so hot " Mimi complained as she was fanning her self with her hat

"I'm wilting " Palmon was dragging her claws behind her

Danny looked backed at everyone Red walked next to him stumbling a bit.

"How are you not melting in this heat?" Sora asked

"Well I grew up in the badlands of Nevada and trust me this is nothing " He told her

" What is Nevada?"Biyomon asked trying her best to get her mind off the heat

"Its a state from the county he is from" Joe told her Gomamon was patting behind him

"Whats a state?" she asked

"Id love to keep talk about definitions with everyone but its hot and we need keep going " Danny told everyone

"She was just asking a question" Sora with some hostility in her voice

"She can ask when we are not in middle of heat stoke weather "

"You don't have be such a jerk about it"

He stops and put his hand over his eyes and looks across the landscape and not far from where they are he sees what seems to be a small houses

"I see something looks like a village "

"What really?" Izzy looked too

Soon everyone was able to see the homes and hurried there pace in homes for shade and water as they got close the houses did not get bigger they got to the outskirts of the little village there the streets were empty those house them self were simple mud with thatched roofs

"Hello anyone here we just need some water we're not going to hurt you" Biyomon yelled

soon a Yokomon looked out it home and then many more stared to come out soon there was a sizeable group of them in front of the gang

"Whoa there are alot of them " Izzy commented

one of the flower digimon got in front of Biyomon

"Who are you?" it asked

"I'm Biyomon I digivolved form Yokomon" with slight pride in her voice

The whole group stared to ask questions about how she digivolved

"Well it was from seeing my human friend Sora in trouble " she told them

Few from the group walked up to the humans

"You needed water right?" they asked

They all walk to the well that was in middle of the village but it was dried up and the lake was too a giant ship was at the bottom of it Danny looked into the well

"OH NO THE WATER IS GONE" they was rumble of panic from the villagers

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MERAMON?"

"Who's Meramon?" Danny asked leaning on the well

"He's a Champion digimon he lives up at Mihirashi Mountain that's were are water comes from " She points to where the black gear they saw earlier

Mimi leans over to Izzy and asked him "Do you think this has something do with flying gear we saw earlier?"

"Maybe it smashed a hole?"Izzy was in deep thought

"lets hope we can be fixed it" Joe chimed in

Danny walks up "Whats this WE your talking about?" in a dry tone

the trio was supersized "We cant just leave them like this"

"It's there problem not ares"

Mimi walks up to him"THEY COULD DIE!"

Hes unfazed by her out outburst "Not .Are .Problem "

Sora was with Biyomon trying to clam down everyone unknowing whats going on with there group

"What can we do Sora?"

"Not sure we will come up with something" She put on a brave tone

Then out of well shot out a pillar of fire almost 20 feet in the air everyone looked at in aww Dan pulled his goggles down and grinned a goofy smile

"Pretty" he said under his breath

_  
 **Thanks for reading**

 **Need help giving Danny a crest**

 **PM it you got a idea**

I'm going to try do 2 chapters in a mouth


	12. kindling

After a few tense moments after of a pillar of fire died down all the Yokomon freaking out Sora,Joe,Mimi,Izzy and there partners were trying to make them calm down but Danny was looking at Mihirashi Mountain he saw was a rainbow coming down the side heading right to the village he pulled his goggles up the colors faded to black smoke

"What is coming sir?" Red asked

"Best guess is the digimon they said lived up there "

"Oh Meramon that explains the fire " The little commando loaded his shotgun

"Well time to get the team together "

Many things went thru Joe's mind how he got in to this. how fire come out of a well and how to stop all the screaming

"Everything is fine please calm down " his words seem to calm a few

"Joe we got a fight on it way" He turns around

"What?"

Danny points to the growing smoke cloud

"Meramon went nuts and now on his way to burn this place down"

All the Yokomon were now looking up at him

"He would never do that " one piped up

"Ya no way he hurt any of up"

There was a huge uproar about it

"What should we do Sora?" Mimi asked

"We need to get them to safety" She told her

"Let take them to the ship so there out of the way " Biyomon suggested

"Ya when there is a fight they wont get hurt " Palmon agreed

After few minutes Izzy Sora and Mimi were herding the villages to the boat

Danny and Joe were at the edge of the village with there partners next to them

the fire was getting closer

"you sure this is a good idea?"

"Got any better ideas?" He looked over to him

"No worry's Joe we can take him" Gomamon said

The fire got closer they can see Meramon he was over 10 feet tall the heat raised off him twisting the air around him, torched earth was left behind him Danny pulled out his flare gun and shoots it in to the air

"OH NO HE'S CLOSE"Tentomon buzzed

"EVERYONE ONTO THE BOAT"Izzy yelled to the Yokomon as he was running with them

They hurried to the dried up lake bed as they to the boat Mimi and Sora were at the top of the boat looking over

"Do you think they be ok?" Mimi asked

"They will be fine " she give a brave smile

"wasn't Biyomon behind us?" Palmon asked

Few things went thru her head HOW, WHEN and WHERE she looked over the lake and saw her partner on the egae of bed helping the last few to the boat with out a word she ran down stares and out of the boat as she got close to her Digimon a fire pillar was seen not that far away

"Red you ok?!"

Red was in his digivoled his armor was blacked and chard

"Sir I can keep going" He heads for the enmy

Ikkakumon was dogeing fire blasts

"DANCE DANCE " Meramon was mocking him

"TAKE THIS" Ikkakumon fired his harpoon torpedo's at him

as they head to him they get blasted out of the sky Meramon was charging him after hitting the walrus he flew back with his hair burnt Red tried atticking but he was grabbed and thrown with Ikkakumon hitting him they both turned back into there rookie forms

"What do we do now Dan?!"

"We run as fast as we can"


	13. Smolder

Biyomon was getting last of the Yokomon into the ship then she felt her wing grabbed and pulled to the boat it was Sora.

"Sora stop there are still Yokomon"

"That Digimon is getting close you will get hurt"

"I DON'T CARE I WONT LET THEM GET HURT" she pulled her wing away from Sora trying to fly away from the human

"NO" she grabbed the digimon leg

"I CAN HANDLE IT"

"Joe and Dan will take care of him please come to the boat "

"Not as long yokomon are in danger " still fighting her friend

Soon Danny ran pasted her with red right behind him then Joe with his partner

"Sora we are out matched we are leaving " Danny told her

"What ?!" she asked confused

"I WONT LEAVE THEM" Biyomon broke free and stared to fly to Meramon, who has made to the the lake bed

"BIYOMON NO I LOVE YOU" Sore yelled with tears in her eyes

Her digivice stared to glow from her pocket

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon"

She glowed and grew 3 times her size her new from was one of a giant fire bird with sharp teeth

"Well that's good" Red looked up as she flew into the fire digimon

He was knocked on his back and held down by Birdramon he starts to throw fire at her it had no effect

"LET ME GO" Meramon yelled

"NO" she yelled back in deeper voice , picking him up then slamming him back down

he grunted, Danny was watching as the fight went down he just sat down cross legged Red joins him

"Think she win?"

"Yes"

"HOW YOU BE SO CALM?!" Sora yelled at them

"Sora volume we are right here " He told her "and shes doing fine"

Birdramon kept slamming him to the ground till he was thrown across the village then she flew high into the air Meramon started throwing fire balls at her but they did little to hurt her she folded her wing in and started to dive right at him

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Sora yelled in fear

Birdramon slammed head first into her opponent knocking thick dust up in to the air a black gear flew out of the cloud then broke into dust. Danny got on to his feet and stared to walk Red is right behind him Sora ran right past them both

"Biyomon ?" she got to the dust cloud it stared to fade

"Whats going on, where I'm I?" it was Meramon in a confused and calmer voice

After the dust cleared and everything was explained to the fire digimon. He felt guilty about what he almost did. The Yokomon forgive him he went back to his home everyone waved him goodbye after a few hours the kids ate and was ready to keep moving.

 **Hopefully next chapter will be out soon  
** KIDS AGES **  
** _Danny-15  
Joe-15  
Sora-14  
Izzy-13  
Mimi-13_


	14. coding

After they left the village they walked for a hour. Till a smoke stack was see the distance they all headed to it as they got close it was a large factory pipes crisscrossed along whole building 

"Maybe someone is in there?" Joe said 

"One way to find out " Danny opened the door 

Sounds of metal and gears turning could be herd as they walked past they conveyor belts putting parts together 

"What are they building?"Mimi ask nobody in particular 

"Who knows sure dose not look like a TV" Sora commented 

Sora,Mimi,Joe and there partners went down one hallway fallowing conveyor belts while Izzy and Danny went off down different hallway as they went deeper 

"Wonder who run this place?" Izzy asked 

"Maybe it's a robot" Danny replied 

"That be prodigious" 

Danny opened a door and saw A bright room with a giant battery that retched the roof 

"Whoa " Red and Tentomon 

Izzy walked along the thing and found a door 

"I'm going to leave you to find out what that it is" Danny walked out a different door 

"Ok " he went in 

he went in ad saw the inside was covered in code with characters some he recognized and others he did not. He quickly sits down and opened his laptop it was low on power he looked around and found a outlet 

"This is amazing Ive never seen code like this or any one "He said amazed 

"You sound like you really enjoy it"Tentomon commented 

"Ya its fun to find things out " he kept typing "Its like one big puzzle" 

"Is that why you rather spend time whit puzzles then with others?"

"And that we need find out how we got here maybe we can find a way back to earth" 

"Still dont understand " The bug scrached his head " Do you have a secret why you avoid people?"

Izzy stopped typing for a few seconds remembering something he over heard. He got back to work and found a strange coding that jumbled at random then his digivice stared to glow and then Tentomon started to smoke and glow under his exoskeleton. He stared screaming and rolling on the ground, He quickly closed the program. 

"What just happened?"After he asked there was a loud explosion


	15. ERROR

Rest of the group where fallowing convaire belt belt they watched as the machines build some kind of machinery

"I wonder what they are making?" Joe asked

"Who's know this play is wired " Sora and Mimi walked past him

"We should try and find out whats going on here"

As they walked along the belt the Factory stared to undo it work and take apart waht it just built

"Just why?" Joe said confused with mouth open

Sora kept walking then she found a door and opened it only a crack to look thru she saw a Tall lanky human like digimon covered in sliver armor with a skull looking helmet half its body is suck in wall between gears

"See anything Sora?" Biyomon ask

"There is something stuck in gears "

Her digimon look too

"I know him that's Andromon" with out warning she ran in

"BIYOMON WAIT" Sora fallowed her

Mimi and Joe heard her yell and went to the room

"Is every thi- WHAT IS THAT?" Joe back away from Andromon's body

"Joe this is Andromon he's a good Digimon " Gomamon made his way to the Cyborg

"Last "good" one nearly burned down a Town"

"But we cant just leave him here like this" Mimi piped up

"Shes right we cant just leaven him like this" Palmon agreed with her

Joe just sigd and the group grabs him three on each side all pulled hard as they can slowly inching him out of the gears after He was completely out everyone stood around him

"What should we do now?" Palmon asked

"I'm not sure " Mimi got closer

"MimI stay away from it " Joe Pulled her away "We dont know what it will do"

"Joe calm down he wont hurt anyone" Palmon told him

Andromon eyes opened they were glowing a bright blue and stood up quickly,then grabbed Mimi arm raising her above his head everyone screamed

"You Are In Restricted Area Please Leave Or Be Destroyed" He said in a robotic voice

"But me down " Mimi screamed trying her her arm out of his grasp then Palmon wrapped her vines around his arm trying her best to free her friend Biyomon shot fire at it the cyborg did not flinch at there attacks

"Be Destroyed It Is Then" Andromon chest flipped open "ERROR" it shot out two missiles from the ports they tried hit the kids but the hit the floor making it crumble to lower levels with the Mimi and Palmon. Joe and Sora was stuck on what was left of the floor around the edge of the room

"NO NO NO NO NO I TOLD YOU ALL THIS WAS BAD IDEA BUT NO" Joe yelled

"JOE THAT DOSE NOT MATTER NOW"Sora yelled back "MIMI IS IN TROUBLE"


	16. Focus

Danny found himself walking down the stairs with Red right behind him

"Dan sir do you know where your going?" Red asked

"Nope just seeing if this place has a workshop "

"Why a workshop?"

" I want see if i can make my tool box into a backpack this thing is hurting my damn fingers "

"Oh want me carry it for little while?"

"I'm fine "

they made it to the bottom of the stairs they head down a long hallway with doors with windows,they walked down looking in windows see if they can find a work shop after passing 6 doors Danny found what he was looking for

"Hell ya "

he tried to open but it was locked from the inside it seemed to need A key

"Oh maybe there is a key in one of these doors?"

Red turned around looking around but quickly turned back after heard glass breaking Danny had smashed the window with his tool box, reached in and unlocked the door and walked in

"Dan i like your style"

"Thanks picked it up from uncle Doe but he make me use my bear hand "

"Whats a uncle?"

"Brother of your parents "

"Whats is a parent?"

Danny looks at him

"Red that's saddest thing I ever heard "

He looks around the work shop seeing what he could use he found some rubber straps he wrapped them around each end of his tool box after tightening them around it then slung it over his shoulder his tool box was now on his back

"Now that's a lot better "

"Now that's done should we regroup with the others?" Red asked

"Good idea wonder if Izzy found anything worth any thing"

They made there way back into the hallway and kept walking down the hall check door seeing if anything worth taking then the hallway shook and they heard a explosion

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Red yelled

"What ever it is we need take care of it" Danny told him

There was crashing sound from down the hall and screaming they both bolted down the hallway they made it to a large open room in middle of it was a giant robot with Mimi and Palmon on top of it

"Red what is that?"

"Its Andromon hes really strong"

"DANNY HELP" Mimi yelled jumping off the android with Palmon

"Targets detected" Andromon slowly got up and looked at Danny

"RED " he turned around to look at him but he was gone "damn"

then there was a explosion form behind the cyborg it did not flinch behind him was Red then Andromon turned around and tried to swing at Red but he dodged it then quickly seem to fade out of existence

"Target lost switching to infrared" he swiped at Red declocked from the hit

"RED YOU CAN CLOCK?!" Danny yelled

"Dan hes coming this way " Mimi said hiding behind him

Palmon jumps in front of both of them "Stay away from them!" she shot her vines out and wrapped them around its hand but it did little to stop him then lifted its arm pulling the smaller digimon into the air then slamming her into the floor

"PALMON" Mimi yelled

There was a bright light behind Andromon RedCommandramonn digivole to RedSealsdramon now digvoled Red jumps on his back and tried to stab him

"GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU SCRAP HEAP"

A security camera from outer side of the room turned to the group and focused in


End file.
